l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Brenwar Holyshield (Retired, Public) (Rapida)
Summary Mini Stats for Combat Brenwar – Male Human Paladin 8 http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Brenwar_Holyshield_(Rapida) Initiative: +3, Speed: 5 Passive Perception: 18, Passive Insight: 25 AC: 26 Fort: 19, Reflex: 19, Will: 22, Resist: 1/all, 5/fire HP: 71/71, Bloodied: 35 , Surge Value: 18, Surges Left: 13/13 Action Points: 1 Feats of Note: Whenever Brenwar spends a healing surge, he gains 4 resistance to all damage until the start of his next turn. OA Basic Melee Attack: +12 Virtuous Strike (Vanguard's Hammer) 1d10+6 Damage Powers At-Will Powers:COLOR=GreenDivine Challenge, Ardent Strike, Virtuous Strike, Lay on Hands (4/4 Remaining)/COLOR Encounter Powers: COLOR=redValorous Smite, Righteous Smite, Virtue, Channel Divinity, Deliverance of Faith, Heroic Effort, Divine Reverence, Shield of Devotion, Radiant Stride, Second Wind/COLOR Daily Powers: COLOR=grayMajestic Halo, Hallowed Circle, Healing Word/COLOR Fluff right Background Brenwar was raised in the Temple of Palladys as a holy warrior. He was taught the history of the Imperium and the various religions across the land. As he grew he served the senator Opaten as an able crusader, rooting out darkness that threatened the Imperium. However, some were not pleased with the favoritism Opaten was showing towards the young paladin. They convinced the senator to allow Brenwar a chance to prove himself and lead a band against a cult of demon worshipers. Senator Opaten proceeded to brag to all his senate colleagues about the upcoming successful assault. Brenwar, though inexperienced, didn't think he could fail with his deity's blessings and he had the utmost confidence that it would be a simple mission. Unknown to him the cult was warned of his coming by the very same group that convinced the Senator to allow Brenwar this "honor." Brenwar's band was utterly destroyed and he barely made it out alive. Brenwar lost all favor with Senator Opaten, who became a laughing stock in the senate for sponsoring this embarrassing farce of a mission. Brenwar was sent to Nova Imperia as a guard for the shrine of Palladys. The senator's secretary explained this as a chance to recover his health after his hard fought mission though Brenwar knows the real reason is the senator doesn't want to be reminded of the missions failure. Once the gate failed Brenwar was stranded on Nova Imperia and soon felt his hammer would better serve Palladys by vanquishing evil across the land. With that in mind he has traveled to Daunton and the notorious Hanged Man Tavern to find such adventures... Appearance and personality Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 6' 0'' '' Weight: 183 LBs Alignment: Lawful Good Appearance: Brenwar is a man of medium build with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He usually wears his plate armor with a dark red cloak over his shoulders. When not in battle he carries his well worn warhammer on his side and his gargantuan tower shield strapped across his back. The shield is a large iron ordeal with a hideous looking medusa's face on the front to strike the fear of Palladys into his enemy. On each side of his warhammer is small silver owl representing Palladys wisdom. Personality: Brenwar was an eager young man over confident in his abilities and always felt as if nothing bad could ever happen to him. After his terrible battle withe the cult he is much wiser though it came at the cost of seeing his fellow warriors cut down in battle. He now knows that life isn't fair and not every battle can be won. He still gives it his all in every fight, but he isn't as eager for battle as he once was. Region The Imperium Hooks & Kickers The cult was never dealt with and Brenwar doesn't know that someone warned them of his coming The senator may feel the need to call on Brenwar's services once more The shrine of Palladys on Nova Imperia may have need of Brenwar's hammer at any time Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 10 + Con 2+Devoted Paladin 1) Surge Value 17 ( Belt of Vigor +1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Armor 1) Racial Features Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Heroic Effort +1 Fort, Ref, Will +2 to one Attribute (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any other language Class Features Channel Divinity Divine Challenge Lay on Hands Feats Power of the Sun Virtuous Recovery Devoted Paladin Solar Enemy Skill Power Initiate of the Faith Versatile Expertise (Hammer, Holy Symbol) [Free LvL 5 Expertise Feat ] Background Ward of the Temple (+2 Heal Checks) Skills and Languages Languages Allarian and Imperia Trained Skills: Religion, Diplomacy, Endurance, Heal, Insight Powers Powers Known At-Wills Ardent Strike Virtuous Strike Encounters Valorous Smite Righteous Smite Virtue Deliverance of Faith Divine Reverence Heroic Effort Radiant Stride Shield of Devotion Daily Majestic Halo Hallowed Circle Healing Word Channel Divinity: Divine Mettle Divine Strength Solar Enemy Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Equipment Weight 10/120 LB Tracking Adventuring Career: *'The Jade Frontier (Level 1-4) (DM: Ukingsken, TwoHeadsBarking) *KOGANÙSAN (Level 4-6) (DM: Sanzuo) *A Paladin in Need (Level 6-7) (DM: Someone) *The Kolloseaum: Team Gil's Conscience (Level 7-8) (DM: Iron Sky) *Wizards in Winter (Level 8-Level 9) Treasure *Shield of Protection (Heroic) (Post where we found out it was a magic shield =P ) *Vanguard's Warhammer +1 (Post) *Rimefire Plate +2 (Post) *Badge of the Berserker (+1) *Boots of Adept Charging *Belt of Vigor *Pelor's Sun Blessing *Hammer Shield (Post) *Symbol of Champion's Code *Forgemaster's Gloves (Post) *Tempest Whetstone (DM Post , My Post ) *Item Level 10 or Less *Wondrous Item Level 11 or less *Favor of the Toymaker Gold *46 GP (Post) + 100 GP (Post) +168.4 GP (Post) = 314.4 GP *450 GP + 600 GP = 1050 GP (Post), for a total of 1364.4 GP **-520 GP for a Badge of the Berserker Level 2 **- 520 GP for Boots of Adept Charging **Total left: 324.4 GP *605 gold, 1 silver, 6 copper + 324.4 = 929.56 GP *929.56 + 1699 GP = 2628.56 GP **2628.56 GP - 680 GP Pelor's Sun Blessing - 520 GP Belt of Vigor **Total left:1428.56 GP *1428.56 GP + 2078 GP = 3506.56 GP **+ 136 GP for selling the Shield of Protection (Heavy Shield) = 3642.56 GP **- 3400 GP for Symbol of the Champion's Code = 242.56 GP *446.56 GP + 1406 GP = 1648.56 *1648.56 GP + 6730 GP = 8378.56 GP '''Total: ' 8378.56 GP Wishlist *Whatever you feel like giving me. I enjoy having odd magical items as long as they don't have daily item powers as their only function XP Post 83*6 (time xp for six full months) + 100 (first fight) + 725*2/6 (second fight) + 575*2/6 (third fight) Post 1032 (current xp) + 1250*2/5 (Emissary fight) + 750*2/5 (Prison fight) + 104*4 (time xp for four months) = 2248 xp Post 2248 (current xp) + 875*2/5 (Malgrim fight) + 104 (time xp for one month) = 2702 xp Post 2702 (current xp) + 784*2/5 (Shadows fight) + 675*2/5 (Zombie fight) + 802*2/5 (Hobgoblin fight) + 125*2 (time xp for two months) = 3856 xp Post 3856 XP+846+145= 4847 XP Post 4847 XP+1430 XP= 6277 XP Post 6277 XP + 1839 XP = 8116 XP Post 8116 XP + 3039 XP = 11155 XP Post 11155 XP + 2835 XP = 13990 XP Post 13990 XP+ 4704 XP = 18694 XP Changes Changes level 1 -> Level 2: Respec'ed as a charisma based paladin rather than strength paladin. Changes Level 2->Level 4: *Retrained Call of Challenge to Virtue *Picked the level three encounter Righteous Smite *Picked the feat Light of Order *Increased Charisma and Wisdom by 1 Changes Level 4->Level 5: *Picked Daily Power: Unyielding Faith Changes Level 5 -> Level 6 *Swapped Human's bonus at-will for Heroic Effort *Picked Deliverance of Faith 6th Level Utility *Swapped Power of Knowledge for Power of the Sun *Swapped Light of Order for Lend Health (Lend Health is from new material since last level) *Picked Skill Power as my 6th level feat **Swift Recovery (Heal Utility Level 6) *Level Bonuses Increased Changes Level 6 -> Level 7 *Picked Divine Reverence *Swapped Swift Recovery to Censure the Unholy *Swap Daily Level 5 to Hallowed Circle *Sell Shield of Protection for 340 GP (I think/hope this is correct?) *Buy Symbol of the Champion's Code (3,400 GP) Changes Level 7 -> Level 8 *Swap Lend Health for Solar Enemy (Leveling up feat swap) *Picked up the Knight Hospitaler Theme from Dragon 399 (new material) **Swap my sixth level utility Deliverance of Faith for the Knight Hospitaler's Utility, Radiant Stride (New Material swap) *Swap Censure the Unholy to Deliverance of Faith (Leveling up power swap) *Picked Initiate of the Faith (Multiclass Cleric) for Level 8 Feat *Increase Charisma and Wisdom by 1 Changes Level 8 -> Level 9: *Picked level 9 Daily, Crown of Glory Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from Lord Sessadore: First, the concerns you noted in your email: 1. Math - Defenses: If you add a line with "|ArmorIsHeavy=yes" to the code for this section your AC will be calculated correctly. 2. Math - Health: Apparently putting your level at 0 subtracts your hp/level value from your initial total ... Anyway, I edited the level field to be 1, so it now shows the correct hp value. Other little picky things I found: 3. Summary - Ranged Basic Attack: I believe the math section is right with a +3 attack bonus with the sling. I fixed this. I'm not sure if you know or not, but if you use a heavy thrown weapon (like a javelin or throwing hammer) you can use Str for ranged basic attacks with it, if you'd like that better. 4. Summary - Passive Scores: These should be listed as 10+modifier, instead of just the modifier. IE Passive Insight 17, Passive Perception 12. 5. Summary - Armor of Bahamut: Fixed the trigger field (needs to be "|Trigger=" instead of "|Trigger:"). 6. Summary - Holy Strike: Fixed the Hit field so it all appeared. Only use "|" at the beginning of a line if it's with the name of a field (such as "|Hit="). 7. Summary - Healing Word: is a burst, not a blast. Not that it matters much. I fixed this. That's all little nit-picky details. Brenwar looks good, and since none of those are major, I'll give him his first approval. One more and he's fully approved. Thanks for your patience. Approval 2 comments from covaithe: * I added the |ArmorIsHeavy=yes flag to the defenses template so your AC should calculate correctly now. * It might be worth mentioning somewhere that you can only use one Channel Divinity power per encounter. Just as a reminder; I won't require it. Nothing serious, so I '''approve Brenwar. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 approved by renau1g Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your xp count is wrong, although it's correct in tracking. Approved. Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Approved. Level 7 Approval 1 Approved by Karlowitch Problems: * The summary is listed as having a feat named " Power of Knowledge ", I am guessing it should say " Power of the Sun ". (Fixed) * " Swift Recovery " utility power is still listed in Powers Known, and must be replaced by the power "Censure of the holy". Needs a link as well. (Fixed) * "Hallowed Circle " daily attack power must be added to Powers Known. Needs a link as well. (Fixed) * All powers are unfortunatly not described as being an attack, utility or racial power. It would make things faster to look them up or build in the CB if you made those references. (Fixed) * In the Power To Hit table, you still have listed " Enfeebling Strike " which I think is supposed to be " Valorous Smite ". (Fixed) * Equipment table needs to be updated with the correct prices and weight of each item. I hardly doubt that a Rimfire Plate +2 costs 50 gp =P. This will make it easier for the DM to quickly calculate your total current wealth. (Fixed) * Weight calculated to 107 by using CB (Fixed) * XP: I am having a difficult time tracking your exp, please make direct links like this and update the xp table. Remember to link to each individual post where you gained exp. (Already implemented, the Post link to the left of the calculation) * " Divine Reverence " is not listed under Powers Known. Needs a link as well. (Fixed) * Gold: I am having a bit of a difficulty tracking your as well gold, but if the rewards check out, you should have at least 446,56gp left. (Fixed, I apparently changed methods of keeping up with gold mid way through and forgot to use my gold from the first adventure) * Belt of Vigor - item +1 bonus to healing surge value is not included in the health section. (Fixed) * Belt of Vigor - Unfortunately the +1 bonus is not added to your total hp's, but it is added to your healing surge value. It just a small thing, so I hope you don't mind me fixing it. He is now approved by me ;). Approval 2 The only other thing I noticed was that you are still using the old text for Divine Challenge, which has been updated. Consider this minor enough to approve. MeepoLives 16:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Level 8 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: *Summary: Your basic attacks are still missing a point of accuracy. (Fixed) *Summary: Deliverance of Faith is missing a "gains" in the description. (Fixed) Minor issues, so approved. Approval 2 Comments from Mewness: *You should add Power of the Sun's vulnerability effect to the Virtuous Strike power. (I believe it is already there? Not sure what you mean here) *Majestic Halo should do 3d10+6 damage. (Fixed, wow it is easy to miss stuff when a primary attribute goes up.) *Hallowed Circle is missing its target type (Close burst 3). It should do 2d6+7 damage. (Fixed) *Symbol of Champion's Code: please put the enhancement bonus in the power writeup, as it's relevant information there. (Fixed) *There are some problems with your gold accounting. Pelor's Sun Blessing (level 3) costs 680 gp, not 640. Also, items sell for 1/5 normal price, not 1/2, so your Shield of Protection should have sold for 136 gp, not 340. Finally, some of the links you have for item awards don't lead to anything relevant. (Fixed, I had noted the cost wrong but correctly subtracted 680. Fixed the mistake with the shield of protection sell price.) Issues addressed. Approved. Status Approved at level 1 by Lord Sessadore and covaithe Approved for level 2 by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g. Approval for level 4 by Ozymandias79 and TwoHeadsBarking Approved for Level 6 TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g. Approved for Level 7 by Karlowitch and MeepoLives. Approved for Level 8 by TwoHeadsBarking and Mewness. Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval